User blog:TheRealPeterGreek/Peter's Project: Pokemon usage tiers
The tiers that will be present on this post will be based on Smogon's tiers, but I will put Pokemon depending on usage on Elite Four teams, PvP teams and total usags. The order the Pokemon will be will be by Pokedex number in Project: Pokemon. Ubers Pokemon that are considered too strong or too broken for this game. They are phenomenal and have abnormal stats and moves. This list is based on Project: Pokemon's Rated Battle Banlist Mewtwo Lugia Ho-Oh Rayquazza Darkrai Groudon Kyogre Slaking Palkia Dialga Giratina Kyurem Arceus (Unobtainable) Regigigas Volcarona Deoxys Reshiram Zekrom OverUsed (OU) Pokemon that are commonly found in most teams of the game and are very strong and capable of beating other Pokemon easily. Mega Charizard X Mega Charizard Y Mega Blastoise Mega Beedrill Alakazam Mega Alakazam Mega Slowbro Gengar Mega Gengar Chansey Mega Gyarados Snorlax Zapdos Dragonite Mega Blaziken Salamence Mega Salamence Mega Metagross Raikou Entei Suicune Scizor Mega Scizor Tyranitar Mega Tyranitar Blissey Mega Latias Mega Latios Mega Lucario Weavile Togekiss Mega Absol Mega Heracross Gardevoir Mega Gardevoir Gallade Mega Gallade Mega Lopunny Cresselia Garchomp Keldeo Heatran Victini Scrafty Mega Sableye Shaymin-Sky Mega Manectric Mega Houndoom Genesect Porygon-Z Thundurus Azumarill Chandelure Diggersby Greninja Klefki Celesteela Kartana Pheromosa UnderUsed (UU) Pokemon that have a lot of potential of acheiving great things, but they are slightly outclassed by the Pokemon of the OU tier. Mega Venusaur Dugtrio Arcanine Slowbro Cloyster Starmie Mega Pinsir Gyarados Jolteon Mega Aerodactyl Moltres Mew Mega Sceptile Mega Swampert Metagross Crobat Skarmory Espeon Mega Aggron Latias Latios Lucario Magnezone Heracross Mamoswine Infernape Breloom Dusclops Staraptor Mega Camerupt Mega Altaria Haxorus Hydreigon Cobalion Mega Ampharos Mega Sharpedo Sableye Mega Mawile Rotom-Wash Houndoom Azelf Tornadus Porygon2 Medicham Bisharp Excadrill Reuniclus Meloetta Sylveon Talonflame Mega Diancie Landorus Buzzwole Nihilego Xurkitree RarelyUsed (RU) Pokemon that have potential, but are outclassed by Pokemon in the higher tiers and need support to succed. Venusaur Charizard Blastoise Mega Pidgeot Nidoking Venomoth Machamp Magneton Electrode Marowak Scyther Lapras Vaporeon Articuno Typhlosion Sceptile Blaziken Swampert Mega Steelix Flygon Kingdra Tangrowth Sneasel Yanmega Honchkrow Celebi Jirachi Empoleon Manaphy Mega Garchomp Spiritomb Jellicent Mega Glalie Milotic Roserade Mega Banette Registeel Quagsire Eelektross Terrakion Virizion Sharpedo Serperior Krookodile Shaymin Rotom-Heat Rotom-Mow Mesprit Uxie Shuckle Donphan Conkeldurr Accelgor Mega Audino Darmanitan Chesnaught Pangoro Goodra Hawlucha Tyrantrum Diancie Noivern Decidueye Incineroar Primarina Vikavolt Ribombee Dhelmise Scolipede Crabominable Necrozma NeverUsed (NU) Pokemon that are almost completely outclassed and almost forgotten, but they have some redeeming qualities. Butterfree Pidgeot Raichu Nidoqueen Clefable Ninetales Primeape Hitmonlee Hitmonchan Jynx Pinsir Kabutops Aerodactyl Feraligatr Steelix Aggron Rhyperior Electivire Magmortar Glaceon Togetic Mismagius Drapion Absol Gliscor Torterra Dusknoir Froslass Ludicolo Bronzong Lunatone Solrock Regirock Durant Swellow Golurk Ambipom Wailord Toxicroak Emboar Samurott Rotom-Fan Mantine Armaldo Manectric Druddigon Stoutland Escavalier Gigalith Slowking Delphox Dragalge Clawitzer Lurantis Heliolisk Gumshoos Drampa Mudsdale Toucannon Salazzle Galvantula Granbull Guzzlord PartiallyUsed (PU) Pokemon that are even more outclassed than NU Pokemon. They are forgotten and almost never play a major role in the game except for Pokedex Fillers. Beedrill Raticate Fearow Arbok Sandslash Wigglytuff Vileplume Parasect Persian Golduck Poliwrath Victreebel Tentacruel Golem Rapidash Farfetch'd Dodrio Dewgong Muk Onix Hypno Kingler Exeggutor Weezing Rhydon Kangashkan Seaking Mr. Mime Electabuzz Magmar Tauros Ditto Flareon Omastar Meganium Umbreon Delibird Lickilicky Leafeon Shiftry Tropius Gligar Luxray Lopunny Walrein Glalie Lanturn Floatzel Zangoose Seviper Camerupt Rampardos Exploud Altaria Drifblim Banette Regice Jumpluff Mawile Probopass Rotom Rotom-Frost Noctowl Octillery Pelipper Relicanth Claydol Grumpig Torkoal Pachirisu Xatu Hitmontop Bastiodon Swoobat Crustle Klinklang Beeheeyem Stunfisk Dunsparce Stantler Audino Sigilyph Chatot Mightyena Aurorus Trevenant Dedenne Gogoat Watchog Vespiquen Leavanny Zebstrika Cacturne Liepard Simisage Simisear Simipour Hariyama Vanilluxe Phione Linoone Skuntank Bibarel Spinda Ursaring Furret Category:Blog posts